


Santa Baby

by Hey_There_Cowboy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, If you squint its Christmas themed, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_There_Cowboy/pseuds/Hey_There_Cowboy
Summary: i saw athingand i got inspired ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

> some of the lines are cheesy as fuck, but like fitting???? idk Connor is horny lmao

Connor was excited.

Ever since his deviancy, he kept surprising himself with how mischievous he could be, especially so around his partner. It was so easy with Hank; the older man was ticklish around his sides, and Connor was not above brushing his fingers just around the area whenever they kissed. Nor was he above pinching Hank’s bottom discreetly in the precinct after making sure no one would be looking. 

However, Connor was excited for _tonight_. 

The had arrived home late from an office Christmas party, and the android escaped into the bedroom as Hank took care of Sumo. His CPU flickered for a second in protest when he didn’t scratch Sumo behind the ears as much as the dog would have liked, but it was a sacrifice he had to make to make his plan work. 

Locking himself in the bedroom, Connor got to work. One of the many perks of being an android was his heightened hearing, and he kept tabs on Hank’s whereabouts from the back porch all the way into the kitchen where he was probably grabbing a beer. The sound of a plastic cap cracking open and hiss told him differently–– sparkling water. Connor smiled to himself, _very interesting_. 

Unlocking the door, the android placed himself on the edge of the bed before calling out, “Hank, can you come here please?” 

He heard the old man grumbling about just sitting down as his footsteps got closer and replying as he opened the door, “What do you need, Con––”

Connor reveled in how he could make his program slow down, taking in how Hank’s blush bloomed in his cheeks and raced down below his beard to his neck. He knew it when farther than that, going across his chest and shoulders; the thought— the memory made Connor’s systems whirl. 

“I wanted to get your opinion on this,” Connor rose from the edge of the bed and took a step towards his partner, who’s grip tightened on the door handle. The android looked down at his outfit, a cherry red lingerie set that had garters connecting lacy white thigh-high tights to panties that barely kept himself contained. The underwear had a tiny skirt that ended in white fluff that covered just enough of him that he would bet money that his partner would be extremely tempted to push away. 

His sensors picked up a strain around his chest as his breathing deepened when he saw Hank’s hungry eyes on him. The same material from the underwear made up the small bra he wore, the same white fluff lined the tops of the cups.

Connor watched Hank’s eyes trace his own hand up his body with a little smile before he rested it on a cocked hip, “Do you like the color?” 

The older man swallowed and nodded, staying stock still in the doorway. Connor clicked his tongue and moved forward some more to stand directly in front of the man. His hands slid across Hank’s, and the android tugged him into the bedroom; the movement seemed to snap the older man out of whatever trance he was in, and he placed his hands on Connor’s waist. The roughness of the calluses on Hank’s hands against his smooth skin made the android tremor. And Hank noticed. 

The hands on his waist clenched, “What do you think you’re up to, dressin’ like this?” Hank’s voice was low, rough, just like those giant hands, and Connor’s plan of staying in control of was slipping through his fingers. Not like he cared with the way Hank pressed their bodies flush together and brought his mouth to skim across the android’s neck. 

“I thought––” Connor pressed even closer to Hank as his hands traveled lower, past the soft material of the skirt, “I thought I would get into the spirit of Christmas for you.” 

“For me?” Hank kneaded his palms into the swell of Connor’s ass, groaning as he realized the panties were a thong, “I must have been very nice then.” 

The android gasped when Hank rocked forward into him, the solid feeling of his hard cock against his always making Connor’s CPU flicker. Hank’s mouth was doing wicked things to the side of his neck, he was so glad that he invested in the upgrade for erogenous zones because that was nothing like feeling his partner’s hot, wet tongue after a quick nip. 

“Actually,” Connor rolled his hips backward into those damn hands as he pressed his nose into silver hair, “I was hoping to get you on the naughty list.” 

Hank laughed, the noise rumbling in his chest, and the sound made Connor’s systems hum with warm satisfaction. He brought his lips to Connor’s ear, continuing to press his fingers into the meat of his partner’s ass, “You really are something else, Con.” 

Connor’s reply got stuck in his throat as Hank easily lifted him up off the ground and turned them, so Hank sat onto the edge of the bed, placing the android in his lap. Connor, without any hesitation in his system, situated himself so he would be straddling the older man. There was unmistakable heat in those blue eyes; Connor made sure to record a new file on how they dilated as he rolled his hips down to his partner’s jean covered length. 

“I am?” The android tried really hard to make his voice as innocent as possible, but it came out all breathy because he could never get over the feeling of Hank’s length running against his own. Just one touch and Connor’s CPU brought forth dozens of memories of Hank rubbing against him, clothed, naked, just barely touching him, rutting against him so hard that he came, kissing him like it was the last thing he would ever do. The flood of ghost sensations made the android moan into Hank’s mouth when a hand wrapped around the back of his neck and guided him into a rough kiss. 

Hank’s other hand stayed at his hip, keeping the android moving against him as they breathed into each other, tongues searching and teeth biting. The older man let out a low groan when Connor sucked on his tongue while driving his hips downward.

“Con,” Hank used the hand at Connor’s hip to tug at the tight material around his hips, “we need to get this off from you if I’m gonna fuck ya.” 

Connor dug his hands into his partner’s hair, kissing all around his neck, “Then take it off.”

“But you need to get––” 

“Nope,” He nipped the underside of Hank’s jaw, his body hot and whirling, “Rip it, I don’t care, just take it off from me.” 

Hank practically growled, and Connor whined as he felt fingers trace along the back side of him, reaching for the thin strap of the panties and _pulling_. The sound of fabric tearing was music to Connor’s ears, and he barely registered Hank’s small chuckle about cheaply made clothing before kissing him again, moaning wildly as his systems automatically turned on his self-lubricating function. He could feel his thirium pump working faster and faster to keep him cooled down, but Hank was no help when he pulled at the bra to uncover his nipples and took one of them in his mouth while rubbing circles around his slick hole. 

Connor had told him before that he didn’t need any preparation, but Hank always insists they take time to do this part, slowly opening him up with one, two, three of Hank’s thick fingers. And Connor loved it, absolutely adored the way his partner could work him open even more so than his systems could. 

But Hank’s teasing made the android tip back away from the large body he clung onto and moan at the ceiling, back arching as the fingers worked tirelessly into him. He felt Hank’s rumbled hum through the mouth around his other nipple, the hand that was on his neck tangled into his brown hair. 

“Hhh–ank!” Connor's fingers dug into his partner’s shoulders as he tried to push himself back deeper onto those fingers. 

The older man shushed him, placing soft kisses on Connor’s pecks, “I’ve got you, baby, I’m right here.” His fingers left the android’s ass and the Connor nearly cried because of the sound of a belt coming loose and a zipper opening was so promising. 

He lurched forward to rest his forehead against Hank’s, locking eyes with those damn blue ones that were half-lidded and dark. Connor panted and squirmed, his ass trying to clench onto something, anything, but Hank chuckled as his grip changed to the android’s waist to hold him in his place. The self-lubrication system was knocked into overdrive by how gone Connor was, and the clear thirium-based slick dripped from his ass, down his thighs, and onto the cock that waited below him. 

Hank kissed his partner’s cheeks to get his attention, breath ragged, “Baby, use your words, tell me what you want.” 

Connor whined, trying to push down, but Hank’s grip tightened. The android could’ve easily overpowered him, but there was something so thrilling about letting the older manhandle him like he was nothing, to be used as he liked. The thought made Connor shudder before he rambled just above Hank’s lips, “Please, please fuck me, Hank, I want you so bad––”

The hands on Connor’s hips pushed him down onto Hank’s cock and _oh_. 

This was the android’s favorite part whenever he and Hank had sex, his partner’s cock filling him up, making him impossibly stuffed unlike any fingers or toy could ever do. Connor took note of every inch, every sensation, every microexpression on Hank’s face as he kept sinking. The older man moaned so loudly with Connor that it made the android twitch and clench, causing both of them to search out each other’s mouths. They kissed slowly as Connor finally sat all the way down on Hank’s lap, chest against chest with the android’s fingers wound up in Hank’s messy hair. 

“Baby, you’re so good for me,” Hank groaned into his partner’s mouth, running his hands up and down his sides and back, “You’re always so good for me, taking me like a goddamn champ.” 

Connor smiled despite himself, positively glowing from the praise, and kissed Hank sweetly as his hands left his hair and back to his shoulders. This ride was far from over. 

Using Hank’s shoulders for leverage, Connor moaned against his partner’s cheek as he lifted himself up off from his cock and slowly brought himself back down. He took notice of Hank’s fingers twitching around his hips, and each time they tensed, Connor picked up speed. He kept doing this until he was bouncing on Hank’s cock, back bowing and whining up at the ceiling again. The older man lifted his hips to meet Connor, the house filled with low groans and meaty slaps as the android’s ass got pounded into.

Connor felt his systems start to overflow with information, his sensors trying to keep track of every sensation, and Hank kept hitting that sweet spot in him that made him see those stars everyone was talking about. 

“Hank, _Haaank_ ,” The android whined, the voice laced with static as his release kept building and building. His partner below him was not any better, his thrusts started to become erratic. If Connor could bruise, there would be a string of them around his hips from Hank’s tight grip. Instead, his synthetic skin retracted where Hank held onto him to reveal the white chassis beneath, and the older man pressed his open mouth to the outlined ring in the middle of his chest. 

“Are ya gonna come for me, baby?” Hank’s raspy voice drifted around Connor’s mind like a fog, and he nodded vigorously, biting onto his lip as his eyes screwed shut. The android cried out pitifully when one of his partner’s hands left his hip to grip his bouncing length. 

Connor’s vision started to flicker with static, energy coursing through him trying to find an outlet, making him hum in the sheer pleasure of it all. It was so much–– too much, but there would never be a time in his life where he would hate feeling like this, feeling this good all because of Hank. As soon as Hank bit into the junction of his neck, groaning I love you, and his thumb swiped over the head of the android’s cock, Connor was gone. 

His world went dark as he soft-rebooted, Hank’s flushed face was smiling at him lazily before the android realized he had been laid down onto the bed. He must have been out a bit longer because he was already cleaned up and Hank had laid only in his boxers next to him. Connor reached up to cradle his partner’s face in his hand, the scratchy texture of his beard comforting. 

The first time a soft-reboot had happened after sex, Hank was frantically trying to get the CyberLife technicians on the phone just as Connor was waking up. It took a couple minutes to calm him down from a fit of swearing, but once the older man realized Connor had basically blacked-out from a hard dicking down, Hank’s ego inflated to the size of Jupiter. The android smiled at the memory as his fingers lightly stroked the older man’s cheek. 

“Whatcha thinking about?” Hank’s voice was soft, but his face was softer with adoration and amusement. Connor never wanted to look at another face ever again, this one was his favorite face in the entire world. 

“Nothing,” Connor leaned up to kiss the point of his partner's nose and scooted closer to rest against his chest, “just you.” 

Hank looped his arms around Connor’s shoulders, tangling their limbs together in the best of ways, “Good. Oh and Con?” 

“Hm?” 

“Blue is more your color.” 

Connor smacked Hank’s chest as his laugh tumbled out of him.


End file.
